Devil Duet
by J233X
Summary: This is a rewrite of my fic Rose knightmare frame, basically a not shitty version of it. 1 master strategist, 1 one mistress of invention… their opponents… a grumpy old man and his childish sibling
1. Introductions and changes

**This is a rewrite of my Rose knightmare frame fanfic, while most wasn't changed some things will be different.**

 **Normal POV [Earth]**

Lelouch Vi Britannia was angry no worse he was pissed that bitch Guinevere broke Nunnally's doll and laughed something about not being real royalty calling her the commoner princess in her face Lelouch was angry nobody made his little sister cry he was going to make her pay.

Many may wonder why was Guinevere being mean to Nunnally well it was because most members of the imperial family hated them and by most that meant that 5 siblings really liked him as for the rest well he did have 100 stepmothers he heard that his father had a harem of 100 women for politics reasons, anyway the rest of the imperial family looked down on him and his sister because they didn't have a Noble title normally the emperor married a lot of women from nobility to make sure there were a lot of successors who were pitied against each other for the imperial throne… after all you can't kill a 100 heirs and those that survive will most likely be the smartest ones and not the luckiest ones.

An angry Lelouch was walking around the villa the Aries villa he was looking for an idea of revenge that would make her pay for what she did.

Jeremiah Gottwald:"my lord".

Lelouch Vi Britannia:"what?".

Jeremiah Gottwald"My lord do you hear me".

Lelouch looked up and saw him there stood a 192 cm (6.4feet) tall man in black boots grey pants a grey uniform and a red sash on his right shoulder.

Jeremiah Gottwald was loyal to Lelouches mother Marianne and by loyal i mean like very loyal it means that he would jump in front of a bullet meant for her.

Jeremiah Gottwald"Something troubling you my lord?" asked a now very worried Jeremiah he served the Vi Britannia household for a few years and he knew one thing 'a scheming Vi Britannia is more dangerous than a poisonous snake' he was lucky to see the anger of his liege Marianne Vi Britannia taken out on the other consorts once… he pitied the human beings who royally pissed of the child of Marianne and the **Emperor** … a man who had survived the 'age of blood' a time period where a member of royalty died almost every week and assassination attempts were daily.

There are 52 weeks in a year… half of the heirs were gone in a year, which meant it wasn't drastic to call it an age of blood as royalty don't grow on trees, if 50% of something died anyone would call it a massacre.

Lelouch:"No it's nothing".

Lelouch distractedly looked to the clock his heart stoped there the time showed 11 PM he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him, it was past his curfew.

When he finally found himself in his room he waited and hoped his mother didn't notice his absence from his room.

When he finally calmed down he was about to take off his clothes when he heard gunfire a lot of gunfire and a scream he quickly ran out of his room to the main hall when he looked down on the stairs his heart stopped his face brought a face filled with pure horror as he looked down upon the bodies of 2 guardsmen and between them… lay his mother full of bullet wounds there was so much blood he looked something was moving under her, there from under her he saw his little sister eyes as wide as saucers face full of terror.

 **TIME SKIP**

Lelouch was sitting on a hospital chair face devoid of emotion he waited there as the hours passed by Jeremiah Gottwald stood by his side looking for anyone suspicious that might try to harm his prince he failed once he won't fail a second time in his duty… his hand was on his pistol, fingers itching to pull the safety and fire on the first person to come near his prince without looking like a doctor… it would most likely be the assassin looking to finish his bloody job… he knew that nobody but a select few could be trusted and even those few who could be they were away on business outside of Pendragon.

The doctor came face full of sympathy eyes tired and filled with regret, for anyone who had never lived in Pendragon the doctor might appear sympathetic, but in reality he knew that if did not look sad enough he could lose his job, maybe even his life if he appeared too at ease after all he might be suspected for looking too neutral during a death of royalty.

Lelouch"How bad is it?" After a second of pause he added "please don't lie to me".

Doctor:"She will never walk on her own legs"replied the doctor carefully dealing with a sibling of a dissed was a tricky matter especially if the sibling was royalty who could order your execution, for no reason or a made up one.

Lelouch:"When can I see her?" Lelouch still wasn't showing any emotion… years of discipline showing that even in the face of a great tragedy he wouldn't show weakness to anyone… or he simply was a quiet griever.

Doctor:"Now" while not showing it inside he was happy after all he just survived a encounter with a prince… a prince who lost his sister and mother, his predecessor wasn't as lucky he died because he told 2 princess to man up after their mother died, it was during the age of blood.

When Lelouch came into the room he couldn't help letting a tear fall down his face there lay Nunnally her small legs wrapped in bandages… she turned her head to him her eyes open… there was little to none emotion in her eyes.

Nunnally:"Brother why is it so dark in here please turn on the light"said a Nunnally still not remembering the happenings of the night before.

Lelouch:"Nunnally" he wanted to yell in frustration"the lights are on".

Horror beyond imagination crossed their faces as they realized she was crippled and blinded, with their mother now dead they had zero protection… while they had siblings who liked them their mothers hated them with a passion.

The next day Lelouch heard the Ashfords lost their nobility title all of their allies found themselves in bad situations one by one he lost all the allies his mother made and he could do nothing but watch.

 **Lelouch POV [Earth]**

For the past few days I was sitting in my room not really doing anything except visiting Nunnally and doing any daily task that didn't require… her, the maids whenever they thought I wasn't looking shot me sympathetic glances… of course they were all properly vetted again and any who didn't pass Jeremiah's screening were fired… I heard when passing some of them that he got the nickname the 'the guard dog'.

He didn't allow anyone near me or Nunnally without my permission he didn't even let Nellie near me even though she was technically his boss… I heard that he gave her a gun and told her that she would need to shoot him to meet me without my permission… she left after that probably recognizing that loyalty like his was hard to come by especially to a bloodline which is losing its allies one by one.

Jeremiah didn't hide anything from me even when he didn't want to tell me… yesterday he told me that the **emperor** closed the investigation into my mothers murder… I was able to get an audience before him scheduled for tomorrow… normally I would have simply ran into the problem headfirst but Jeremiah made me reconsider.

My loyal guard pretends to be blind of the snakes in the imperial court but in reality he knows well enough how the court works… he told me… gave me examples what would have happened were I to run into it without preparation… because of this I used yesterday and today preparing myself both mentally and in what I would say in court.

And getting some equipment from a old friend of mothers…

 **TIME SKIP-1 day**

As I came inside the palace main hall where my father sat on his throne, I walked forward not looking at neither side fully well knowing that the 50 m carpet was lined with nobility who were smiling under their noses… a typical civilian would think they are bowing out of respect but I saw those smiles… heard those whispers.

Random noble 1:"did you hear it that commoner whore is finally gone".

Random noble 2:"her disgusting blood will never again stain the royal families name".

Jeremiah warned me that this was a test to try to see if I had the nerve… so I had to continue moving forward not even sparing a glance at the people who laughed and partied in their villas celebrating my mothers death like the day Britannia were to conquer the world.

As I neared the throne I got on my knee and bowed… while most princes and princesses would hate to bow to anyone, my mother had a different philosophy… 'bow now, stab later' basically I couldn't care less that I was bowing to who was essentially the most powerful man in the world.

As I bowed I could I knew he wouldn't speak a single word waiting for me to do the first move

"Your majesty my mother… the empress is dead!" I almost yelled though I kept a composed tone.

I didn't need to look up to know he was looking at me with a unyielding gaze.

Charles Zi Britannia:"old news what of it" a **Bored** tone answered me.

I didn't lose my cool at his response Jeremiah prepared me finding as many situations that were similar to this that I almost wanted to vomit at the evil that ran through Britannia's politics which I never noticed before… and I was ready.

"You care nothing of the fact that the member of the knights of the rounds, not only a member but the knight of two is dead, unless your age is finally getting to you the empires second strongest knight is dead, a knight I'll remind you who was said to turn the tide of battle with her presence as enemy commanders went on the defensive" I put into it as much snark as I could to make it seem like it's obvious and that he's getting really old.

I raised my head a little bit just enough to see his face but not enough to show disrespect.

I had to keep of my face what Mother called a 'shit eating grin' as I saw the Emperors eye twitch, it didn't help that there was absolute silence after my retort.

Those fat nobles who think walking is considered a exercise finally shut their mouths.

I could probably hear a pin being dropped at the entrance, if it happened.

The nobility were quieter than corpses as some of them openly gaped with full shock disbelieving that I just insulted the most powerful man in the world inside of his fortress.

Before he could formulate a response as I could see that he wasn't expecting me to straight up insult him I pressed my verbal attack.

"Tell me do you know how the commoners see you" I asked already knowing his response.

Charles Zi Britannia:"why should I care about what the commoners think and what has this to do with anything" he quickly retorted almost mechanically.

"Well you should care because they see you as their protector their guardian angel against them being exploited by the nobility" I replied hoping he'd fall for my trap.

Charles Zi Britannia:"And you know this how?".

I blinked and I couldn't help myself "you do remember that woman who was considered your favorite well she kinda was my mother and she was a commoner at birth… she did actually raise me" another hit at the idea that he didn't remember things, more ideas for the nobility that he's going senile.

Before he could try to attack me somehow and put me in my place I threw another attack "so now what do you think will happen when the commoners hear that their idol Marianne the flash a commoner born turned noble turned Royal is dead and that the investigation into her murder was stopped by the emperor himself.

"Don't answer I'll tell you what will happen a feeling of betrayal people will realize that even if they get a noble title they'll have no allies, they will realize that they'll never be able to make a better life for their future generations, the people will realize that no matter what they do nothing will change for them… they will realize that they're simply better treated numbers, that will no doubt be a huge morale hit to the army".

"And who knows maybe they'll start sympathizing with the numbers… and with time they might think 'what if there wasn't nobility'".

Charles Zi Britannia:"it seems that they'll never know as I ordered silence on the entire ordeal".

I stood up and blinked at him making sure to look as innocent as possible "but what if there's a leak?".

Suddenly the side door behind the throne opened and a royal guard entered he looked very nervous.

Royal guard:"Your majesty the media wants to know why you shut down the investigation on of the empresses death".

I continued looking as innocent as possible as I said "nobody ever informed me or Jeremiah who was always at my side for the past few days that we weren't supposed to talk to the public".

Checkmate you asshole of a sperm donor.

I might be green to politics but I'm a very mean opponent.

 **Time skip-1 week**

Jeremiah Gottwald:"My lord it's finally time".

I knew he was talking about me being sent to Japan to help 'ease' the political talks while in reality it was a ploy in making me a political hostage.

Well he didn't know it was my plan all along right now all of my allies have been discredited and thrown into unfortunate accidents I had literally no protection in Pendragon except for Jeremiah, ill be safer in Japan where from what I heard they are crazy on the points of honor… Britannian knights are supposed to be but in reality they act like nobles assassinations included, it wasn't uncommon for a knight to have an accident in the field, while this might be overlooked by most the thing was Britannian soldiers no matter where weren't incompetent, their commanders maybe but soldiers followed protocols to the letter.

And knights have more accidents than any other army even the Chinese federations army isn't as 'incompetent'.

He just forgot one thing there are a lot of commoners who learned what happened and were very unhappy, in fact they gave me their numbers and asked to call them if they were ever needed… unsurprisingly they were all veterans who served under my mother, and some other people who hoped that they could advance under the current system, their illusions were dispersed.

Some even were scientists.

And even Jeremiah was being taken away because he was my accomplice In creating Pendragon's worst political nightmare this decade maybe ever after all royalty worked on the idea that they protected the commoners against nobility so before the commoners would support the monarch in any way they could.

Thankfully Cornelia bailed him out and he was joining the military specifically Cornelia's 1st army, he said that Cornelia assured him that he would be placed in her veteran decision so that no unfortunate accidents would happen to him.

 **TIME SKIP-2 weeks**

 **Normal POV**

Lelouch was a weird child in Suzaku's mind and by that he meant that Lelouch could take any racist comments to the face and ignore it but if someone were to insult Nunnally his purple eyes would become sharp almost knife like and then he'd pretend like nothing happened.

Suzaku once sent a really nasty comment which threw Lelouch off balance into hate so great that he later tripped Suzaku into a Vase, a Vase that was a thousand years old.

Which resulted in a brawl until Tohdoh came and stopped the fight, he learnt later after questioning them on what happened and decided to train them as he saw that they had too much time and energy.

Suzaku already was training so he wasn't at all affected by it but Lelouch was ecstatic as he saw how much of a burden he'd be in a fight and that he wouldn't be able to protect Nunnally in this shape.

 **TIME SKIP-few months**

While Lelouch and Suzaku were training they heard a scream, they quickly ran hopping that they could help whoever was in danger, completely ignoring the fact they were important and that they were on private land.

Lelouch:"Hello" called Lelouch in both Brytanian and Japanese hoping someone would answer him (he learned it while living in Japan because he was a fast learner).

As they were running Suzaku tripped over a bush when Lelouch looked to what it was there laid a 10 year old girl black hair with red accents in a black and red hoodie with black Pants and red shoes, when they found her they took her to the Kururugi house.

They were surprised by the fact she looked of European decent which considering Japan was an Isolationist country not long ago meant she was a rarity if you would among these parts.

Normally Suzaku would have done the carrying but with the training Lelouch did he became more resilient and stronger allowing him to help Suzaku.

 **Normal POV remnant**

Hunter team STQR consisted of Summer Rose,Taiyang Xio Long,Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen all of them graduated from the prestigious Beacon academy.

after Graduating Beacon Academy Taiyang and Raven got married they had a child named Yang while Summer married Qrow together they had a child a little girl named Ruby Rose.

Ruby was a natural born genius considering the fact that both of her parents (one a weapon expert the other one a weapon lover) she learned all she could about weapons she read every book she could get her hands on about the things that ended lives both Grimm and human, her parents also awakened her Aura just in case, them being hunters meant they had dangerous lives and if anything happened to them hey wanted something to help Ruby survive if their friends wouldn't be able.

They had also her taught extensively about Aura even how to unlock it, plus some different techniques, well it was more of showing her those techniques and then trying them out while they weren't home, after all simply seeing if she could put enough Aura on her feet when jumping of the couch to not hurt her wasn't dangerous.

She lived on a island called patch near the woods outside of the towns limit, closer her parents job.

Because of this she wasn't very popular sure she did have her mom,dad,uncle and her cousin Yang but her social skills if they were given a grade they would be a F-.

Great distances to the local town meant she had no time for after school activities with any friends unless her parents were there but because they were hunters they had a lot of work.

Once she asked why do they work so much and they replied that some hunters don't do their share of it and because of this some had to do more.

When she was young tragedy struck her mother and aunt went on a mission and after many months only her aunt returned, little Ruby didn't understand why her mommy didn't come back, but one night when her father was drinking his liquor he told her…

Qrow:"she ain't coming back kiddo".

Qrow:"we'll never see her again, she's no longer with us in the world of the living".

Ruby was shocked, her father was once a drunk but her mother made him promise to never drink again, while Qrow wasn't abusive while drunk he knew how to handle his liquor, he was hardly the man he once was, he spent many nights drinking himself to sleep, and simply sitting and doing nothing.

Ruby once dreamed of being a huntress but after seeing what happened to those left behind she didn't want to see what would happened with her father if she died after her mother's death he looked like a living corpse that placed a mask for others to see only to take it of at night and drink itself to sleep, she asked herself constantly'what would happen to him should I have an accident while training'.

She gave up on her dream of becoming a huntress but took up a new dream to make the best weapons possible so that hunters and huntresses wouldn't die during their missions so that less people would feel the pain she and her father felt.

On her ninth birthday she and Qrow visited a weapon exposition on the newest and strongest weapons Atlas created this year…

Ruby Rose:"look at that it's a spider droid" she said eyes sparkling with adoration for the machine.

The spider droid was the size of a Goliath with its introduction Atlas hoped to stop any powerful Grimm from coming near their city, its giant cannons could fit a grown person inside.

Her dad could only smile at her thinking 'she's more like her mother every day, I wonder what she got after me' he sighed to himself a sad sigh remembering his true love… and then he took out some weak liquor to forget about her after all it was Ruby's big day not everyday do you have your birthday, he wasn't going to ruin it by crying or getting truly drunk… only getting drunk enough to forget about that day, when he finished and looked Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

Qrow:"damm Roses are disappearing everywhere these days" then he went looking for her, completely sure that nothing could happen to her in Atlases science military day where more soldiers were walking around guarding people than there was during a Schnee event where Jacques was to appear.

 **Ruby POV**

"Omg these, things are so coooool is that a laser rifle"? I couldn't help but ask a man dressed in a variation of the standard Atlesian armor, the armor was made of a much better material that was sturdier which meant it could be placed in smaller amounts for the same effect, where before armor was 3cm this new alloy allowed the same efficiency at 2cm, which was really good.

Atlesian soldier"nope this is actually a dust rifle that doesn't use dust bullets" he informed me, still that practically is a laser rifle, I mean if it aint shooting bullets or anything touchable then it's lasers.

As I was walking by some corridor I was grabbed I couldn't even put up much of a fight I mean I tried but whoever was holding me was way too strong.

We were in a dark room suddenly the lights flicked on I saw in front of me a big man in really weird looking clothes with a weird bird symbol on the top of his hood.

Near us was a weird looking door that was quite big with the same bird symbol the man had on his hood next to it were what I assume state of the art computers though i didn't recognize them from anywhere nor did I understand what was on the screen, some weird symbol and maybe statistics for something.

I then saw a different person next to him he was a small child I think or he had dwarfism but he looked way to young, he also had weird purple clothes, but his hair was like really long like it was longer than him he also had deep purple eyes, they were scary those purple orbs looked at me with such disinterest like he wasn't kidnapping another person.

Unknown:"throw her through maybe this one will be the lucky one to survive".

My eyes widened at this me survive what my heart started to race a mile per minute I was afraid of what he said.

Then the one who was holding me grip slackened before I could try to free myself I was flying through the air into a weird door with the same bird symbol.

That was the last thing I remembered before all went dark.

 **I'm not dead I've just had other things in my life and I decided to change the plot a bit, add some things ya know.**

 **My writing also takes longer cause I'm writing this on a IPad.**

 **Also review like what are your thoughts on the changes that you were able to spot.**


	2. Prelude to war

**I did the democratic process so the old version will still be up, after reading it i regret putting it to a vote but I'll keep the old version.**

 **Also the guy who said this is a better version compared to the the old… you're 1000 % correct, i was having trouble believing i was the one to put up the original version.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **Booooom!**

I had a nasty awakening looking around I saw that I was in a nice room like really nice room a room that I wouldn't be surprised if it was owned by rich people, I was siting on a nice comfy bed the next thing I noticed were the shouts and sounds of gunfire and maybe explosions outside I was afraid so I hid under the bed… after all it would be safer.

In the next few seconds two men came in they were dressed weirdly they had black armor with gray highlights and they had some helmets on their heads, I felt a pang of fear staring at them from Under the bed, thankfully it seems neither of them noticed me.

Then I heard them talk.

Man 1:"Do you know where the other brat is?".

Man 2:"Dammit" at this he turned towards his partner "we have to find them the team that ends the Vi Britannia line gets noble titles, thats not a offer you get everyday!".

Man 1:"Well at least we killed the one in the wheelchair".

Man 2:"ha, the little girl cried for her brother I heard he's also a wimp".

Suddenly a third appeared the only difference between him and his men was that his helmet was black instead of grey.

Man 3:"Continue looking and make sure the end results look like the Japanese did it, this is supposed to be used as propaganda later, also get the bombs ready we are bombing the house later".

"Sir Yes sir!" They other two both yelled out in unison.

As they started to leave the one in the black mask said…

Man 3:"More contacts have been confirmed outside, change of plans were leaving, a bomber will blow this place to bits".

As soon as they left I left my hiding spot after all I'm not going to wait for them to bomb this building as I was sneaking by I saw a sight that will be forever planted in my memory in one room in front of a window a girl with light brown hair on a wheelchair she had a tear streaked face her body was full of bullet holes i don't know what color clothes she wore because all of her clothes were deep red.

I wanted to cry to scream at the sight but I knew that if i did the men down stairs will hear me and come to kill me.

As more gunfire was exchanged between them and whoever they were fighting i sneaked to the door farthest away from the gunfire, I first checked the key hole to make sure that there was nobody there thankfully the men were occupied by something on the other side of the house i opened the door and sprinted as fast as I could away from the death and violence, I ran and ran until finally I collided with something we both fell over.

"Ahhhhh"I yelled as I fell to the ground.

When I looked up there stood 2 boys 1 had purpleeyes my heart stopped for a second with fear but then I noticed his black hair and sighed with relief he was tall taller than me at least he had black pants and a white T-shirt the other boy was about the same height as him he had brown hair and emerald eyes he was dressed the same except that he had a … is that a black skirt!?.

Admittedly a very long skirt that could maybe pass for a dress but a skirt.

The current situation was forgotten to me as I tried not to burst with laughter.

Green eyed boy:"Hey are you alright" after a second of thought his eyes widened "wait you're the girl we found in the forest yesterday"

Suddenly I remembered the situation we were in I could still hear the gunfire from here.

Purple eyed boy:"Never mind are you okay why are you here and not wresting in your guest room?" Suddenly more gunfire erupted from the house i ran away from "what's happening I can hear gunshots from there?"his eyes were wide and alarmed.

"We have to run bad men were at the house they were shooting everybody!"I said hoping we all could run the opposite direction.

Purple eyed boy"We can't leave my sister she's still in the house!".

"She's dead"I screamed remembering the scene from earlier, i tried not to cry remembering the evil scene I witnessed, and those men… no they weren't men… they were Grimm given human form.

Green eyed boy'"What,how,when!?" He asked his eyes fully alarmed.

"I don't know a explosion woke me up I hid under the bed when people in black armor with helmets covering their entire faces came they talked about killing her and when they left few rooms away from mine there was a body of a little girl brown hair her clothes were so red!"I yelled out finally, tears going down my silver eyes.

Before anyone of them could say anything a massive explosion thundered behind me.

Booooooooooooooom!

A head fell near us it was… hers, the boys eyes started watering, full shock was on the purple eyed teens face.

"We have to run!" I yelled out in hope of shaking them out of their stupor"your sister wouldn't want you to die here!".

Thankfully it did they started running in the opposite direction I followed soon after.

Later I found out their names the purple eyed boy was Lelouch and the green eyed one was Suzaku, we later found our was to some hill with some military soldiers I felt safe even if they were giving me and Lelouch weird looks, ill have to ask him later.

I later learned that Suzaku's father was the prime minister of Japan (I wondered if he was dead since it was his house that got attacked, the answer to my question came a week later when me and my 2 new friends were at his funeral.

I wondered where we were, I later found a map… that was of a world completely different from my own… cities were littered over it like ants… admittedly i had no idea the size and population of Vale but if the capital of Japan was the size of it, then Remnant was minuscule… maybe the size of Area 7, weird name for a place but thats what was written on the map.

It was terrifying to learn from Lelouch about the world… if Remmant were to ever be connected to this world I'd be afraid, Aura wouldn't change anything considering the sheer numbers the nations of the world had.

I knew for a fact there were only a few thousand hunters… and a Britannian division one of the smallest parts of their military had 15 thousand men in them.

When we were alone, all 3 of us started crying finally as things dawned on us… Lelouch lost his little sister the last of his family, Suzaku lost his father, and I was very far away from home, we cried until we didn't have anymore tears left.

After crying for what felt like ages we got to know each other better and a unsaid rule was that we never talked about our own parents.

 **TIME SkIP**

After the funeral me Suzaku and Lelouch were standing on a hill behind us the grave of Suzaku's father, Suzaku had a sad smile because his relatives were taking him away, he was sad because he couldn't take us with him.

As he was leaving I heard Lelouch make a vow.

"I promise I will crush the empire for you Suzaku, Ruby, my Mother and Nunnally".

I also made a vow to stand by his side till the end of his journey, and to fight beside him.

 **TIME SKIP**

After Suzaku left, and we started our journey through a war torn Japan Lelouch asked about the bad men that killed his sister.

And I answered him, I told him that they had black armor with helmets that covered their entire faces and that their maybe captain had a grey mask, as soon as I said this he's eyes narrowed and he became angry the angriest I seen him, he told me those were OSI commandos that were sent on hard missions to eliminate political targets and that they only answered to the emperor of Britannia.

I understood what he meant he told me of his royal heritage that he was the son of the emperor and the dead empress, i couldn't understand why he wanted his own children dead, when I asked him he simply replied with "the empire doesn't tolerate weakness."

As were were walking we saw and smelled a village or what remained of the village at least no houses stood all of them were destroyed by what looked like an air strike, i was horrified, i only ever saw powerful weapons being used on Grimm, for a second i thought of Remmnant and i realized… should a madman take over Atlas he could start a war, and Atlases victory was a guarantee, i imagined the spider droid i was so excited about attacking civilians.

I quickly returned to the present as i watched the dead bodies lay everywhere many of them holding their children, they all had wide eyes wide with fear the bodies laid atop each other like small hills, the corpses of the dead smelled like shit, it gave me nausea.

Lelouch would never admit it to himself but he felt happy that his sister died at least she didn't have to see or smell this cruelty.

 **NORMAL POV**

After weeks of going through a war torn Japan hiding from patrols from both sides and scavenging anything they could find to eat and drink, they even found a gun when they had a shortage of supplies , then Lelouch took it left for a few hours and returned with some supplies he had blood on him, Ruby knew what he did but it didn't make her sad, her eyes that a month prior were full of life were now dull like cut from stone, all of her clothes had holes in them.

Lelouch wasn't better his eyes were made of steel, unforgiving and hard, he only cared for his and Ruby's survival she became a surrogate sister to him he loved her as much he did Nunnally, after one encounter with an angry Japanese he got a scar on his face atop his right eye there it was looking like someone cut it with clean precision down, his eye became white, thankfully he wasn't blinded tho it did look like it, Ruby commented how It looked awesome and badass.

He knew she was trying to cheer him up but he was seething on the inside, regardless of what happened his fathers words kept haunting him, why was he and his 'sister' surviving? Because he was stronger than those he robbed.

He absolutely detested and hated that what his father preached was being enforced by reality, he couldn't accept it… if reality would be this cruel and uncaring then he would change it…

After witnessing many more war crimes they stopped smiling completely, at least when none of them had a moment lapse of sanity then they would giggle and laugh for no reasons, they finally arrived at their destination the Ashford school, it was located in the now occupied Tokyo settlement.

Ruby was told that the Ashford's were loyal allies of Lelouch's mother Marianne the flash, and that they would give them shelter and keep them safe.

They immediately welcomed them, Ruben Ashford made sure they got medical attention from living in a war torn Japan, he fed them and clothed them thankfully he gave them something in their theme colors that is black-red-purple.

They were allowed to live in his home, when Ruby was alone she would look for any book on engineering and weapon making, when she looked into the private library of Ruben Ashford she would be pleasantly surprised that there were books on all different types of weapons what interested her was the lack of Grimm, and the existence of Knightmare frames a definitely weaker version of mechs compared to whatever Atlas was toying around with.

Though she remembered that Britannian mechs being weaker didn't matter, Atlas had only 5 prototypes on a exhibition they were showing off on… Britannia had hundreds even though its a new no longer secret weapon.

The Britannian military could probably arm all their soldiers with pistols and still be able to invade all of Remnant including the Grimm held territories.

She also found a Bunker-Lab under the school with a workshop and all the needed tools to make knightmare frames and weapons there she found plans on a 4 generation knightmare frame named Dublin, she found all the plans ranging from the 3 generation Glasgow to weapons for the the giant machines such as machine guns and some kind of giant cannon.

After Ruben Ashford found out about her almost obsession with weapons he started teaching her about all the weapons parts not only the ones in books he said "do you honestly think that all Knightmare frame parts will be listed in a book and on one plan sheet it would be like asking a spy to steal your secrets".

After some time both Ruby and Lelouch changed their surnames to Rose simply because when Lelouch wanted to change his name to Lamperouge Ruby kindly reminded him that it was his mother maiden name as such only a total idiot wouldn't notice a lelouch lamperouge at Ashford academy.

If anyone comes looking for him ashford is a safe bet that they'll look for him there.

They both joined Rubens school, they were mostly antisocial because they couldn't listen to spoiled brats complain about "stupid numbers packing my lunchbox wrong", they did join the student council though and they even liked them because out of the entire school surprisingly it was the only club with good human beings except Nina Einstein how Ruby said it "the Xenophobic bitch can burn in hell".

Later Lelouch learned that Ruby's hatred had nothing to do with Ninas xenophobia, she just saw Nina do the unthinkable in their clubroom, after lelouch learned what it was he had the table replaced.

He also had the table exorcized.

He also started washing his hands after touching the new table just incase.

Ruby straight up refused to touch the table and put on gloves whenever she sat at it, just incase she subconsciously touched it by accident.

Though they didn't socialize with anyone, everyone knew that they had moment laps of sanity and would laugh or giggle at random times, with Lelouch it is only legends as nobody except Ruby ever saw him smile.

Lelouch decided to train the body to not be as reliant on guns as others, he asked to be trained by the Ashford maid Sayoko she was a real ninja the type of ninja you only hear about in movies, Ruby's eyes sparkled when she heard this, though she refused when given the chance to also take lessons.

She did show Lelouch Aura, even unlocked his, it wasn't titanic but it was good enough if he were to be ever shot at.

When the Ashford were having financial problems Ruby created the Remnant Company that sold weapons to the military and sometimes to the six houses of Kyoto for "protection"(read to give the Japanese Liberation Front-JLF weapons), Lelouch started playing chess against nobility well it was more money stealing because the difference in skill between him and them was so large, thankfully their pride forced them to pay.

Nobody knew who wasn't Ruby,Ruben or Lelouch knew who worked for the company, though they were selling 4 generation Knightmare frames they only sold them to the military, but smaller guns were sold also to terrorist cells.

Ruby invented,created and builded many different knightmare frames and guns, she remembered her vow and made sure that the better weapons and knightmare frames weren't sold to anyone.

When Lelouch acts she wants to be there ready to fully support him when his time comes… its not like he was getting all the money he could because he was bored she reasoned with herself.

They found a man by the name Nate Stadfield he was a very tall man red hair and sea colored eyes, his real name was Naoto Kozuki, he ran away from his home and became a terrorist leader of a cell in the Shinjuku Ghetto, but what made him so interesting was that he didn't target civilians which won him points from Ruby and Lelouch.

They soon made contact with him of course under disguise Lelouch was dressed in a long purple jumpsuit with gold highlights he wore a grey cravat and a pure black mask with a purple visor, the mask was made to look like a kings head piece from chess he wore a cape that was long like very long it was as dark as the night with only golden highlights, under his cape he had 10 throwing knifes, 2 combat knifes, and 2 standard military pistols, his name while wearing this was… Zero.

His sister Ruby wore black boots with red highlights she wore black jeans and a black coat she wore a blood red cape with a pure black mask, she had on her a combat knife and 2 pistols they were berettas with the only difference that both had red roses tattooed on them and the names Thorn and Red written on them, her name while wearing this was… Dust.

The weapons were there just incase, since she did technically force Lelouch to have more protection she couldn't say 'no' to his request for her own protection.

At first of course he was wary of them, I mean he was in a room with 2 dangerous looking individuals who looked extremely deadly and had a dark aura around them, plus waking up in a warehouse after getting knocked out would make anyone wary.

They gave him a proposition he would work for them and he would get the best weapons and gear their company could provide, he at first was skeptical until they opened a big crate and a knightmare frame stood there it was a modified Dublin in black colors instead of green, they also assured him that he won't be used to target civilians, he would only sometimes have a weird job given to him, he off course asked why choose him there are hundreds of resistance cells, they told him simply "when did you target civilians hm never well that's good because were looking for people who won't discriminate or shoot at people not capable of shooting back", Lelouch started making a magnificent speech waking his arms around like a madman, when he finished Naoto agreed, after he left Ruby burst into laughter and giggles she couldn't help it it was so funny, Lelouch said his most famous words "I can't help it, that I'm so fabulous".

 **TIME SKIP-years Later**

Ruby continued building the arsenal that was under the Ashford school new and better knightmare frames were being made in there, Lelouch continued recruiting new members and drilling in them discipline, he even started the BIO

Black Intelligence Order, their main purpose was the elimination of OSI agents.

And general counter intelligence but the OSI was the main priority.

After Naoto's resistance group got military grade weaponry they became a legend they targeted military convoys and they were actually making a difference battle after battle they fought, each battle made them stronger more experienced, they had the discipline of a modern army and a spy network that was almost everywhere in Japan, even when the military replaced their old Glasgows with Sutherland they couldn't beat them, they were even given an invitation to the JLF tho nobody except Naoto knew why it was rejected.

Theoretically the JLF was the biggest resistance in Japan, in practice like with many things that was false, even if someone weren't to count the growing dissatisfaction with the nobility and royalty because of some propaganda which led to Britannians joining terrorist cells (some people got a call from a long thought to them dead prince).

Naoto himself would get a scar on his left cheek from a stray bullet, after years of eliminating refrain and other drugs and defeating the military he would grow into a hardy commander.

Naoto their leader would only say this when asked about his success"I have trust in Zero", his friends and family wouldn't understand it.

Kallen was Naoto's younger sibling she too had red hair and blue eyes, she had unnatural talent in knightmare frames when Ruby looked over her scores her eyes became as wide as saucers and she started to laugh without a lapse of sanity.

Kallen would have been immediately recruited if it wasn't for Naoto's objections, those were heard and Lelouch and Ruby didn't go behind his back since they had many pilots and competent commanders were hard to come by.

Kallen grew to idolize her brother more and more she heard of the battles and how the media was making it look like accidents, after all we can't have numbers beings lower than us beating our mighty army, the media was so effective that nobody maybe except the emperor didn't know of a brewing rebellion in area 11 not even Schneizel who was the prime minister he for all his cunning and knowledge thought that the military in AREA 11 is simply incompetent.

BIO was very good at their jobs.

The emperor also would have probably thought that it was incompetence if all of his OSI agents didn't disappear they all had nasty accidents, or better they were never found, he at first was amused but when he started questioning his dead agents through the sword of Akasha he quickly learned how little information he had, still he wasn't worried, if there was an uprising he would just send a army to deal with it like always.

Even if Clovis died he'd just send Cornelia to that island after all, she didn't get her job for being his daughter she was actually competent, but if he does that it would leave a huge hole in the empires defenses AREA 18 is barely established and the Euro Union could attack at any moment claiming to be liberating the country, Cornelia is their only deterrent there from an invasion.

The Euro Union loyalists were getting desperate as Schnizel his second son was dismantling their oh so precious union piece by piece, them starting a war just to end diplomatic talks wasn't out of the question.

As the world was coming closer and closer to an explosion of events he couldn't help but wonder 'where is my goddamn brother?'

 **Le'douche' lick ballasania commands you review!**


End file.
